LA FAMILIA DE LOS ROWDY Y LA DE LAS PPG
by PPGZXRRBZ0
Summary: YA ABURRIDOS DE SER DERROTADOS LOS RRB CONOCEN 9 CHICOS(A) QUE LES CAMBIARAN LA VIDA,RAGE SE ENAMORADO DE KYA LA HERMANA MAYOR DE LOS RRB,KYA SE HACE NOVIA DE RADE EL MEJOR AMIGO DE RAGE QUE PASARA,RAGE DESCUBRIRA QUE SU RELACION SOLO ERA PARA DARLE CELOS,RAGE LUCHARA POR EL AMOR DE KYA ,KYA UNA VILLANA O UNA HEROINA,CELOS ,AMOR,ODIO,BUENOS Y MALOS DESCUBRANLO LEYENDO ESTE FIC
1. EL SECRETO DE MOJO JOJO

**TODOS TIENEN 5 AÑOS**

** LA FAMILIA DE LOS ROWDY TIENE QUE SER SECRETA **

** "2 MESES ANTES DE DESCUBRIR EL GRAN SECRETO DE MOJO JOJO"**

**"EN EL LABORATORIO SECRETO DE MOJO JOJO"**  
**HOY POR FIN DERROTARE A LAS SUPERAPESTOZAS-DIJO MOJO JOJO CON UNA GRAN SONRISA DE OREJA A OREJA**  
**"UNA GRAN EXPLOCION SE ESCUCHO EN EL LABORATORIO DE MOJO JOJO"**  
**OUTCH QUE PASO ºCOF COFº- Y APARECEN 6 CHICAS Y 3 CHICOS MOJO LOS VE Y LOS ABRAZA*-***  
**QUE TE PASA MONO LOCO NO TIENES DERECHO ALGUNO A TOCARNOS-DIJO UNA CHICA CON CABELLO PELIANARANJADO Y UNA FALDA ROJA Y ROSA CON CUADROS CABELLO AMARRADO CON BARIOS LAZOS ROJOS CUADRIALADOS ZAPATOS CON UN PEQUEÑO TACON Y OJOS ROSA ROJIZO UNAS CALCETAS GRICES**  
**CLARO QUE TENGO EL DERECHO YO SOY SU CREADOR-DIJO MOJO JOJO**  
**ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ERES UN ESPECIE DE PADRE PARA NOSOTROS-DIJO UN CHICA CON CABELLO DORADO LARGO QUE LE LLEGABA A LA CINTURA ONDULADO Y UNA PLAYERA NEGRA Y AZUL QUE LE LLEGABA AL OMBLIGO UNA FALDA NEGRA TRES PULCERAS EN LA MUÑECA IZQUIERDA Y UNOS ZAPATOS CON TACON Y SIN CALCETINES**  
**O BUENO SI DICES SER NUESTRO PADRE ES TONTO NO SOMOS NADA PARESIDOS A TI-DIJO UNA CHICA CON CABELLO COLOR AZABACHE Y UN VESTIDO NEGRO CON UN CINTURON VERDE TIERRA MALLON NEGRO Y UNA BOTAS NEGRAS CON TACON**  
**O BUENO TIENEN RAZON PERO PRIMERO DIGANME SUS NOMBRES-DIJO EL MONO RECIGNADO**  
**BUENO MI NOMBRE ES BERSERK TENGO 5 AÑOS Y NO ME GUSTAN LOS ABRASOS A Y ME ENCANTAN LOS DULCES-ESTO ULTIMO LO DIJO CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS LA PELIANARANJADA**  
**HOLA MI NOMBRE ES BRAT TENGO 5 AÑOS NO ME GUSTA LO DULCE NI LO TIERNO PERO AMO LA MODA-DIJO LA DEL CABELLO DORADO CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS**  
**HOLA MI NOMBRE ES BRUTE NO ME GUSTA NADA DE LO QUE A ELLAS LES GUSTA Y TAMPOCO ME GUSTA LO QUE A ELLAS NO LES GUSTA ME GUSTAN LAS PATIENETAS-DIJO LA CHICA DE CABELLO AZABACHE **  
**HOLA MI NOMBRE ES KYA NO ME GUSTA NADA TIERNO AVEZES SOLO AVECES SOY UN POCO DULCE Y CARIÑOSA`PERO SOLO CON MI FAMILIA-DIJO UNA CHICA CON CABELLO CASTAÑO LACIO AMARADO CON UNA COLETA VESTIDA CON UNA BLUSA MORADA CON UNA CORBATA NEGRA CON DETALLES MORADOS Y UNA FALDA NEGRA CON ORILLA MORADA BOTAS MORADAS Y MALLON NEGRO Y OJOS VIOLETA**  
**HOLA MI NOMBRE ES MIKU SOY AGRADABLE PERO CUANDO ME MOLESTAN ME CONVIERTO EN UN DEMONIO DE LA VIDA DE AQUELLA PERSONA-DIJO CON MALISIA UNA CHICA CON CABELLO CELESTE AMARRADO EN 2 COLETAS UNA BLUSA CELESTE CON CORBATA NEGRA CON DETALLES CELESTES FALDA NEGRA BOTAS Y MALLON NEGRO CON OJOS VERDES FOSFORECENTE**  
**HOLA MI NOMBRE ES MINA SOY DULCE AGRADABLE Y ME GUSTA MUCHO EL CHOCOLATE-DIJO RISUEÑA UNA CHICA CON CABELLO ROSADO UNA BLUSA ROSA CORBATA NEGRA CON DETALLES ROSAS UNA FALDA NEGRA CON ROSA UNAS BOTAS NEGRAS CON MALLON ROSA Y OJOS FIUSHA**  
**MI NOMBRE ES BLACK ME GUSTAN LOS DEPORTES Y ODIO LAS CURSILERIAS-DIJO UN CHICO DE CABELLO NEGRO CON UNA PLAYERA NEGRA CON DETALLES BLANCOS UN PANTALON DE MESCLIYA TENIS BLANCOS CON DETALLES NEGROS CON OJOS NEGROS**  
**HOLA MI NOMBRE ES WHITE NO ME GUSTA NADA NI ODIO NADA-DIJO UN CHICO CON CABELLO BLANCO CON PLAYERA BLANCA CON DETALLES NEGROS Y UN PANTALON DE MESCLIYA Y TENIS BLANCOS COMPLETAMENTE CON OJOS BLANCOS**  
**HOLA SOY GRAY Y NO ME GUSTA NADA NI ODIO NADA AL IGUAL QUE MI HERMANO-DIJO UN CHICO CON CABELLO GRIS CON PLAYERA GRIS CON DETALLES NEGROS UN PANTALON DE MESCLIYA TENIS BLANCOS CON DETALLES GRICES CON OJOS GRICES **  
**OK NOS VAMOS...Y ASI SE FUERON LAS PRIMERAS CREACIONES DE MOJO JOJO**  
**"ºUN MES DESPUESº HOY SI SERA MI DIA CREARE A UNOS NUEVOS PROYECTOS JAJAJAJA-DIJO MOJO JOJO**  
**(BUENO YA CONOCEN LA HISTORIA DE LOS ROWDY)**


	2. LA VERDAD

º7 AÑOS DESPUESº  
UN MOUNSTRUO ATACABA LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA SALTADILLA Y LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS,LOS ROWDYRIGHT BOYS,LOS ROWDYRUDE BOYS Y LAS POWERCUTE LO ATACABAN Y GANARON Y SE VAN A SU CASA (TODOS ELLOS SON HIJOS DEL PROFESOR UTONIO(COMO YA CONOCEN A ALGUNOS SOLO PONDRE SUS NOMBRE Y DE LAS POWERCUTE QUE INVENTE YO PONDRE DESCRIPCION Y NOMBRE SI)  
UFF QUE MOUNTRUO MAS DIFISIL-DIJO BOMBON  
SI-DIJO RAZE  
CHICOS ES HORA DE DORMIR-DIJO EL PROFESOR UTONIO Y TODOS SE DIRIJIERON A SUS HABITACIONES PUES YA TIENEN 12 AÑOS  
AL OTRO DIA EN NUEVA SALTADILLA  
TUD TUDºRAGE REPONDIO  
CHICOS LOS RRB ATACAN LA CIUDAD-DIJO EL ALCALDE ASUSTADO  
AYA VAMOS -DIJO RAGE Y COLGO  
ºFIN DE LA LLAMADAº  
RAZE RAVE LOS RRBZ ATACAN-DIJO RAZE  
VAMOS-DIJIERON RAVE Y RAZE AL UNISONO Y EN 2 MIN ESTABAN LISTOS  
*CUANDO LOS RUDE LLEGAN*  
ºCOMIENZAN A PELEAR Y GANAN LOS RUDE  
*CON LOS RRB*  
BRICK ESTOY CANSADO DE PERDER CONTRA LAS NENAS-DIJO BOOMER  
LO SE LO..-DECIA BRICK HASTA QUE SU TELEFONO LO INTERRUMPIO  
ºLLAMADAº  
HOLA HIJITO NECESITO QUE MAÑANA VENGAN AL LABORATORIO LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA VENGAN A LAS 2 BUENO ADIOS-DIJO MOJO Y COLGO  
ºFIN DE LA LLAMADAº  
CHICOS EL MONO DICE QUE NOS TIENE UNA SORPRESA MAÑANA EN EL LABORATORIO A LAS 2-DJO BRICK  
OKEY MAÑANA VAMOS BUTCH Y BOSTEZO  
AL OTRO DIA  
AHHH-SE ESCUCHO UN GRITO EN LA CABAÑA DE LOS ROWDY  
QUE TE PASA BUTCH,CREO QUE ME QUEDE SORDO-DIJO BOOMER  
QUE TE PASA IDIOTA-GRITO BRICK  
LO QUE PASA ES ESTO -DIJO BUTCH MOSTRANDO EL DESPERTADOR DESTRUIDO  
APOCO A BUTCH EL MAS RUDO DE TODOS LE DAMIEDO UN DESPERTADOR-DIJO BOOMER RIENDO  
JAJAJA-EMPEZO A REIRSE BRICK  
CALLENSE QUE APOCO NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA POR QUE GRITE NO FUE EL DESPERTADOR FUE LA HORA MIREN-DIJO BUTCH EN LO QUE LES SEÑALABA LA HORA  
QUE!-GRITO DE GOLPE BRICK  
WAAAAAA Y QUE TIENE LA HORA DICE QUE SON LA 1:45-DIJO BOOMER SIN ENTENDER POR QUE GRITABAN  
TENEMOS 15 MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR CON EL MONO-DIJO BRICK  
º10 SEGUNDOS DESPUES BOOMER PREPARABA EL DESYUNO,BRICK CORRI A TODOS LADOS SIN DESCOMODARSE LA GORRA Y BUTCH ESTABA PREOCUPADO PARA VERSE BIENº  
*5 MINUTOS ANTES DE LAS 2 LOS ROWDY LLEGARON TODOS APURADOS*  
QUE PASA MONO POR QUE LA URGENCIA DE VERNOS-PREGUNTO BUTCH EN LO QUE TRATABA DE RESPIRAR  
LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA-DIJO EL MONO FELISMENTE  
PORFAVOR QUE NO SEA OTRO INVENTO-SUSURRABA BOOMER  
BOOMER NO ES OTRO INVENTO-DIJO ELMONO ENOJADO POR LO QUE DECIA SUN HIJO  
COMO ME ESCUCHASTE-PREGUNTO BOOMER ASUSTADO  
SOY UN MONO TENGO BUEN OIDO-DIJO MOJO JOJO  
"DIN DON DIN DON"  
CHICOS YA LLEGO LA SORPRESA,AHORA VOY-DIJO EL MONO  
KYA QUE BUENO QUE LLEGAS,MIKU Y MINA,PERO Y DONDE ESTAN SUS HERMANOS-DIJO MOJO  
NO TUBIERON TIEMPO,POR ESO SOLO VENIMOS NOSOTRAS-DIJO MIKU  
PASEN-DIJO EL MONO RESIGADO  
OYE MONO¿QUIENES SON ELLAS?-DIJO BOOMER MIRANDO A LAS CHICAS LAS CUALES ERAN MUY BONITAS  
CHICOS LES PRESENTO A LAS POWERFINE GIRLS-DIJO MOJO ALEGRE POR VOLVER A VER ALAS CHICAS  
O NO OTRA VEZ QUE USTEDES SON BUENAS VERDAD-DIJO BUTCH ABURRIDO  
BUENAS NOSOTRAS SERIAMOS INCAPASES DE HACER ALGO BUENO-DIJO LA CHICA DE CABELLO CELESTE  
BUENO ASI QUE POR FIN CONOCEMOS A NUESTROS HERMANITOS MENORES-DIJO LA CHICA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO  
HAY SON TAN LINDOS-DIJO LA CHICA DE CABELLO ROSADO  
ESPEREN QUE HERMANITOS MENORES-DIJO BRICK  
ES QUE LINDOS NO SOMOS LINDOS-DIJO BOOMER  
TAMBIEN SON HIJAS DEL MONO-DIJO BUTCH  
SI PARA NUESTRA SUERTE SI LO SOMOS-DIJIERON AL UNISONO LAS 3 CHICAS RESIGNADAS DE LA VERDAD  
OHH BUENO MI NOMBRE ES KYA UN PLACER CONOCERTE¿CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?-DIJO LA CHICA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO EXTENDIENDO SU MANO ASI DONDE ESTABA BRICK SENTADO  
NI PIENSES QUE TE SALUDARE ME CONTAJIARAS DE PIOJO-DIJO BRICK CON TONO DE BURLA  
PIOJOS? OYE -DIJO LA CHICA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO Y GOPEO UNO DE LOS NERVIOS DE BRICK Y QUEDO DESMAYADO  
OYE QUE LE HISISTE A MI HERMANO-DIJO BOOMER PREOCUPADO  
NADA DESPERTARA EN UNO MINUTOS Y SE DARA CUENTA DE QUE NADIE SE METE CONMIGO,BUENO CONTINUO,HOLA MI NOMBRE ES KYA ES UN GUSTO CONOCERTE,TU DEVES SER BUTCH ¿VERDAD?-DIJO KYA  
SI MI NOMBRE ES BUTCH UN PLACER CONOCERTE-DIJO BUTCH UN POCO ASUSTADO POR LO DE BRICK  
HOLA MI NOMBRE ES KYA UN GUSTO CONOCERTE-DIJO KKYA  
HOLA MUCHO GUSTO,Y ¿USTEDES QUIENES SON?-PREGUNTO BOOMER CON UNA GRAN SONRISA  
MI NOMBRE ES MIKU MUCHO GUSTO CONOCERLOS-DIJO LA CHICA DE CABELLO CELESTE  
MI NOMBRE ES MINA IGUALMENTE UN GUSTO-DIJO LA CHICA DE CABELLO ROSADO Y BRICK COMENZO A MOVERSE  
OOHH MI CABESA,TU NIÑA NO ME VUELVAS A HACER ESO-DIJO BRICK ENOJADO POR EL ACONTECIMIENTO


	3. COMO SE ENTERARON

**CAPITULO 3 COMO ES QUE LAS POWERFINE SUPIERON DE LOS CHICOS**  
**HABER IDIOTA NO SOY UNA NIÑA SOY UNA CHICA Y MI NOMBRE ES KYA Y NO VOLVERE A HACER ESO SI TU NO ME PROVOCA ENTENDIDO BRICK-DIJO KYA**  
**CHICOS CALMENSE Y USTEDES CHICAS DIGANME COMO ES QUE SE ENTERARON DE MIS CHICOS-DIJO MOJO**  
**MOJO ES MUY SIMPLE Y KYA SERA QUIEN TE DIGA COMO OCURRIO-DIJIERON MIKU Y MINA AL UNISONO**  
**LAS CHICAS QUIEREN PREGUNTARLES ALGO¿NO ES ASI?-DIJO MOJO JOJO**  
**SII-CONTESTARON LAS 3 AL UNISONO**  
**BUENO Y QUE ES-PREGUNTO BUTCH**  
**MIREN QUERIAMOS SABER SI LES GUSTARIA VIVIR CON NOSOTRA YA QUE SON NUESTROS HERMANOS-DIJO KYA**  
**MM NO LO SE-DIJO BRICK **  
**POR FAVOR SIIIIII?-DIJO MINA CON OJOS DE GATITO TRISTE**  
**ESTA BIEN-DIJO BUTCH**  
**GENIAL-DIJO MINA**  
**NOS VAMOS YA O ¿QUE?-DIJO MIKU**  
**PRIMERO VAMOS POR NUESTRAS COSAS AHORA REGRESAMOS-DIJO BUTCH**  
**º5 MINUTOS DESPUES LLEGARON LOS CHICOS CON 3 MALETASº**  
**YA AHORA VAMONOS-DIJO BUTCH**  
**BUENO ESPEREN-DIJO KYA Y MARCO SU CELULAR**  
**SI BUENO VEN YA -DIJO KYA Y COLGO**  
**VAMOS Y AFUERA DE LA CASA DE MOJO JOJO HABIA UNA LIMOSINA**  
**VIENEN O SE QUEDAN-DIJO KYA Y LOS CHICOS ENTRARON**  
**BUENO CHICOS BAJEN QUE HEMOS LLEGADO-DIJO KYA**  
**WOOOOOOO-DIJO BOOMER SORPRENDIDO**  
**ES...EST...ESTA E...S SU CA...CASA-DIJO BUTCH SORPRENDIDO**  
**SI ESTA ES-DIJO KYA SEÑALANDO UNA GRAN MANCION AL PARECER DE 4 PISOS**


	4. MAS HERMANOS

**CAPITULO 4 MAS HERMANOS YA SOMOS 12**  
**BUENO PIENZAN QUEDARSE AHI PARADOS O ENTRARAN-DIJO KYA ABURRIDA**  
**SI...II...I-DIJIERON LOS HERMANOS JOJO**  
**CHICPOS QUE BUENO QUE LLEGAN AHH CON QUE USTEDES SON LOS ROWDY-DIJO UN CHICO DE CABELLO BLANCO**  
**SIII-RESPONDIERON LOS RRB**  
**AH PUES PARA SU IMFORMACION HAGAN LO QUE HAGAN NO ME QUITARAN A KYA-DIJO EL CHICO DE CABELLO BLANCO**  
**PUES NO TE LA QUITAREMOS-DIJO BUTCH**  
**O BUENO MI NOMBRE ES WHITE UN GUSTO-DIJO EL CHICO DE CABELLO BLACO**  
**MI NOMBRE ES BRICK,EL ES BOOMER Y EL BUTCH UN PLACER-DIJO BRICK**  
**BUENO Y LOS DEMAS-PREGUNTO KYA**  
**ELLOS ESTAN EN SUS CUARTOS-DIJO WHITE**  
**MM BUENO BUSCALOS Y DILES QUE BAJEN PARA CONOCER A LOS ROWDY-DIJO KYA**  
**ESTA BIEN-DIJO WHITE**  
**OIGAN USTEDES VAN A LA ESCUELA?-PREGUNTO KYA**  
**NO NO VAMOS-REPONDIERON LOS RRB**  
**BUENO PUES AHORA IRAN-DIJO KYA CON CARA SERIA Y DIVERTIDA A LA VEZ**  
**ESTA BIEN-RESPONDIERON LOS 3 SABIENDO QUE EN NINGUNA ESCUELA LOS QUERRIAN**  
**AHH CON QUE USTEDES SON LOS ROWDY EEEE...-DIJIERON 5 CHICOS AL UNISONO**  
**HOLA MI NOMBRE ES BERSERK -DIJO LA CHICA DE PELO ANARANJADO**  
**HOLA MI NOMBRE ES BRAT-DIJO LA CHICA DE COLETAS LARGAS**  
**MI NOMBRE ES BRUTE DIJO UNA CHICA DE CABELLO ALVOROTADO**  
**YO SOY BLACK/GRAY-DIJIERON 2 CHICOS A LA VEZ UN CHICO DE CABELLO GRIS Y EL OTRO NEGRO**  
**OIGAN PRONTO EMPIEZA LA ESCUELA VALLAN A COMPRAR UTILES YO HARE ALGO-DIJO KYA**  
**SI-DIJIERON TODOS AL UNISONO MENOS LOS ROWDY**  
**A Y LLEVEN A LOS ROWDY-DIJO KYA**  
**SI-VOLVIERON A RESPONDER TODOS**


	5. LA INSCRIPCION

**CAPITULO 5 LA INSCRIPCION**  
**BUENO VAN A IR O SE QUEDARAN AHI PARADOS-DIJO KYA**  
**ºLOS CHICOS SE FUERON TRAS EL COMENTARIO DE KYAº**  
**BUENO AHORA QUE SE FUERON A INSCRIBIR ALOS ROWDY A PRIMERO DE SECU ,MINIMO NOSOTROS YA ESTAMOS INSACRITOS-DIJO KYA**  
***KYA TOMO SU CHAQUETA NEGRA CON DETALLES MORADOS Y SALIO DE LA GRAN MANSION BLANCA QUE ERA MAS GRANDE QUE LA DE PRINCESA ERA COMO EL DOBLE DE LA DE PRINCESA***  
**"CON LOS DEMAS"**  
**BUENO CHICOS QUE COKMPRAMOS?-PREGUNTO BRUTE**  
**NO LO SE VAMOS A LOS CUADERNOS ¿SI?-DIJJO BRAT CON CARA DE PERRITO**  
**BUENO VAMOS-REPONDIO BLACK**  
**ºCON LAS POWERº**  
**CHICAS EN 2 DIAS ENTRAMOS A LA ESCUELA HAY QUE BUSCAR QUE COMPRAR-PREGUNTO BURBUJA**  
**PRIMERO LOS CUADERNOS-DIJO BELLOTA CON CARA DE ABURRIMIENTO**  
**BELLOTA TIENE RAZON LOS CUADERNOS SON ALGO ESENSIAL PARA LA ESCUELA-DIJO RAGE EMOCIONADO**  
**BUENO VAMOS-DIJIERON AL UNISONO**  
***CORRIERON HACIA LA SALA DE CUADERNOS DONDE TAMBIEN SE ENCONTRABAN LOS RRB***  
**NO SE QUE CUADERNO¿MINA ME AYUDARIAS?-DIJO BOOMER HACIENDO CARA DE PERRITO TRISTE**  
**CLARO BOOMY,MIRA VERAS ESTE ES UN CUADERNO DE 200 HOJAS ES MAS DURARERO QUE OTROS YO SIEMPRE ESCOJO UNO DE 200 HOJAS YO CREO QUE TE VENDRIA BIEN UNO DE 200 Y UN CUADERNO DE DIBUJO-DIJO MINA**  
**MM SI CREO QUE TIENES RAZON LLEVARE EL DE 200,¿PERO QUE ES UN CUADERNO DE DIBUJO?-PREGUNTO BOOMER**  
**MUY SIMPLE UN CUADERNO DE DIBUJO ES UNO QUE TIENE HOJAS BLANCAS PARA DIBUJAR-DIJO MINA DULCEMENTE**  
**OH QUISIERA UNO PERO NO SE CUALES SEAN-DIJO BOOMER**  
**VEN,CHICOS AHORA VOLVEMOS-DIJO MINA DULCEMENTE**  
**SI SOLO NO TARDE-DIJO GRAY SIN TOMR MUCHA IMPORTANCIA**  
**ºCON KYAº**  
**"IBA HACIA LA ESCUELA INSCRIBIRLOS Y ME COMENZABA A ABURRIR Y ME PUSE A ESCUCHAR MUSICA,TOQUE LA PUERTA DE LA DIRECCION Y ESCUCHE UN ADELANTE Y PASE Y ME SENTE"**  
**HOLA DIRECTORA VALDAÑES-DIJO KYA**  
**HOLA SEÑORITA KYA COMO ESTA-PREGUNTO LA DIRECTORA VALDAÑES**  
**BIEN,PERO NO VINE POR ESO QUISIERA SABER SI ¿AUN SE PUEDE INSCRIBIR A OTROS ALUMNO?-DIJO KYA**  
**SI POR QUE,AUNQUE FALTEN 2 DIAS-DIJO LA DIRCTORA VALDAÑES**  
**¿PUEDO INSCRIBIR A LOS RRB?-PREGUNTO KYA**  
**QUE! LOS RRB NO DEBEN IR A LA ESCUELA-DIJO LA SEÑORA VALDAÑES**  
**POR FAVOR NECESITO QUE VENGAN A LA ESCUELA,SI LOS DEJA ASISTIR YO JURO QUE VIJILARE QUENO HAGAN NADA MALO ENCERIO PROMETO OBSERVARLOS Y ACEPTO TODALA RESPONSABILIDA-DIJO KYA**  
**SEGURA?'-PREGUNTO LA MAESTRA**  
**SI MAS QUE SEGURA-DIJO KYA DECIDIDAMENTE**  
**ESTA BIEN PUEDEN VENIR A LA ESCUELA COMO YA SABES EL LUNES SE ASIGN0JMSALONES-DIJO LA SRA. VALDAÑES**  
**SI LO SE GRACIAS POR ACEPTARLOS,ADIOS-DIJO KYA FELISMENTE**  
**ADIOS,HAY NIÑA COMO ES QUE QUIERES A LOS RRB-ESO ULTIMONO LO ESCUCHO KYA PUES YA SE HABIA IDO**  
**ºCON LOS RRB Y LAS PPGº**  
***LOS RRB SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE LASPPG ESTABA AHI PERO NO LES IMPORTO YA QUE NO QUERIAN QUEDAR MAL CON SUS HERMANAS Y HERMANOS***  
**BUENO CREO QUE ESTOS SON SUFISIENTES CUADERNO PARA EL AÑO ESCOLAR,ESPERO KYA LOS HAYA LOGRADO INSCRIBIR POR QUE SI NO DESPERDICIAMOS DINERO Y TIEMPO-DIJO BRAT**  
**HAY NO TE PREOCUPES SABES QUE KYA SIEMPRE CONSIGE LO QUE QUIERE-DIJO BLACK**  
**TIENEN RAZON-DIJO GRAY**  
**BUENO VAMOS A LOS LAPICES Y LO QUE FALTA-DIJO BRUTE CON TONO DE ABURRIMIENTO**  
**SI-RESPONDIERON AL UNISONO**  
**ºCON KYA**  
**AGG BUENO LOS CHICOS TARDARAN UN POCO IRE A LOS VJ-DIJO KYA (VJ ES VIDEOJUEGOS)**  
***YA JUGO HASTA LAS 6 Y SE RETIRO DEL LUGAR***  
**KYA DONDE ESTABAS,NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADOS-DIJO BLACK CON CARA DE PREOCUPACION**  
**ESTABA EN LA SALA DE VJ-DIJJO KYA SIN DARLE MUCHA IMPORTANCIOA**  
**BUA NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESTO ME PREOCUPASTE MUCHO-DIJO WHITE ABRASANDO A KYA EXAGERADAMENTE**  
**WHITE SUELTAME ME ASFIXIAS-DIJO KYA MORADA**  
**NOOOOOO! JAMAS TE VOLVERE A DEJAR SOLA-DIJO WHITE**  
**WHITE SABES QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO PERO SI NO ME SUELTAS MORIRE**  
**MORIR NOOOO!-GRITO WHITE**


	6. LA ESCUELA NOOOO!

**CAPITULO 6 LA ESCUELA NO!**  
**(BLIZ_12 AÑOS VISTE UN VESTIDO BLANCO CON DETALLES NEGROS,UNA ZAPATILLAS UNAS CALCETAS BLANCAS QUE LE LLEGAN A LA RODILLA.**  
**BLIZTER_12 AÑOS VISTE UN VESTIDO NEGRO CON DETALLES BLANCOS,UNA ZAPATILLAS UNAS CALCETAS BLANCAS QUE LE LLEGAN A LA RODILLA.**  
**BLIZTAR-12 AÑOS VISTE UN VESTIDO GRIS CON DETALLES NEGROS,UNA ZAPATILLAS UNAS CALCETAS BLANCASQUE LE LLEGAN A LA RODILLA.)**  
**OYE KYA DIME¿LOS RRB ENTRARON A LA SECU?-PREGUNTO MIKU**  
**PUES LA VERDAD ES QUE LOS RRB SI ENTRARON A LA ESCUELA-DIJO KYA EMOCIONADA**  
**VEZ TE DIJE QUE KYA SIEMPRE CONSIGE LO QUE QUIERE-DIJO BLACK**  
**ESPERA NOSOTROS IR ALA ESCUELA ESTAS LOCA-DIJO BRICK**  
**NO NO LO ESTOY USTEDES ACEPTARO-DIJO KYA**  
**VAMOS CHICOS SERA DIVERTIDO¿VERDAD KYA?-DIJO BOOMER**  
**SI LES ASEGURO QUE LES GUSTARA APARTE YA ES TARDE COMO PARA AREPENTIRSER-DIJO KYA DECIDIDAMENTE**  
**ºEL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA ANTES DE IR A LA ESCUELAº**  
**BOOMER DESPIERTA-DIJO KYA DULCEMENTE**  
**YA VOY QUE HORA ES-DIJO BOOMER**  
**SON LAS 10 15-DIJO KYA**  
**OK DAME 15 MINUTOS Y BAJO-DIJO BOOMER**  
**OKEY-DIJO KYA Y SE DIRIJIO AL CUARTO DE BUTCH**  
**OYE BUTCH VASMOS ES TARDE PARA LA ESCUELA-DIJO KYA**  
**...-BUTCH SEGUIA DORMIDO**  
**ESCUCHE QUE BELLOTA TIENE NOVIO Y SE LLAMA MITCH Y LO VERA HOY EN LA ESCUELA-DIJO KYA MALISIOSAMENTE**  
**¿QUE?¿QUIEN CARAJO ES MITCH?LO MATARE BELLOTA ES MIA-GRITO BUTCH EUFORICO**  
**NO CREI QUE TE AYAS ENAMORADO,PERO NO IMPORTA VAMOS QUE SE HACE TARDE-DIJO KYA**  
**AHH ENTONCES BELLOTA NO TIENE NOVIO-DIJO BUTCH**  
**SI BUTCH SI TIENE Y SE LLAMA MITCH-DIJO KYA**  
**ºKYA SALIO DEL CUARTO DE BUTCH Y ANTES DE ENTRAR AL CUARTO DE BRICK BUTCH SALIO DISPARADOº**  
**BRICK ES HORA DE LA ESCUELA-DIJO KYA**  
**...-BRICK SEGUIA DORMIDO**  
**NI EL GRITO DE BUTCH LO DESPERTO,SI HOY ESCUCHE QUE BOMBON SE VERIA CON DEXTER SU NOVIO-DIJO KYA**  
**¿QUIEN ES DEXTER?NADIE TOCA A MI BOMBON-DIJO BRICK ENOJADAMENTE**  
**VEO QUE BUTCH NO ES EL UNICO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE UNA POWER JEJE,BUENO BRICK MAS VALE QUE YA TE PARES SE HACE TARDE,ESPERO NO VEAMOS COMO BOMBON BESA A DEXTER-DIJO KYA MALICIOSA**  
**ºKYA SALIO DEL CUARTO DE BRICK E IVA BAJANDO LA PRIMERA ESCALERA Y BRICK SALIO CORRIENDO DE SU CUARTOº**  
**BUENO CHICOS A DESAYUNAR-DIJO KYA**  
***YA QUE TODOS ESTABAN SENTADOS EN LA MESA INCLUYENDO A LOS ROWDY,TODOS VIERON QUE ES LA MESA HABIA VASOS CON LECHE VASOS CON JUGO SOPA,UNA MANSANA Y CELEAL EN EL LUGAR DE CADA UNO Y CUANDO TODOS TERMINARON HAGARARON SUS COSAS***  
**OIGAN NO OLVIDAN ALGO-DIJO KYA**  
**NO-DIJIERON TODOS AL UNISONO **  
**SEGUROS? YO CREO QUE SE LES OLVIDA ESTO-DIJO KYA MOSTRANDO UNAS LONCHERAS QUE CONTENIAN PASTEL**  
**PASTEL-DIJIERON TODOS MENOS LOS RRB**  
**ºTODOS LO TOMARON EXSEPTO LOS RRBº**  
**Y QUE USTEDES NO QUIEREN PASTEL-DIJO KYA MOSTRANDO OTRAS 3 LONCHERAS DE SUS RESPECTIVOS COLORES**  
**SII-DIJIERON LOS RRB Y ELLA SE LOS DIO Y SE FUERON A LA ESCUELA EN LIMOSINA**  
**SEÑORITA KYA YA HEMOS LLEGADO-DIJO EL CHOFER**  
**GRACIAS-DIJO KYA**  
**TODOS SALIERON HASTA LOS RRB Y LAS PPG LOS VIERON Y SE QUEDARON PASMADASº**  
**JAMES VEN A RECOJERNOS CUANDO TE LLAME ¿SI?-DIJOKYA**  
**SI SEÑORITA KYA-DIJOEL CHOFER**  
**OIGAN ENTREN A LA ESCUELA Y DEJENOS DE VER ES MOLESTO-DIJO KYA**  
**BUENO VAMOS AL PATIO DE ATRAS,AL PARECER AHI SERA DONDE NOS ASIGNARAN SALON-DIJO KYA**  
**ºTODOS SE DIRIGIERON AL PATIO DE ATRASº**  
**"1A_KYA,MIKU,MINA,RAGE,RAZE,RAVE...1B_BLACK,WHITE, GRAY,BLIZ,BLIZTAR,BLIZTER Y HACI CONTINUO...1C_BERSERK, BRUTE,BRAT,BLAKE,BASH,BLEAKER...1D_BOMBON,BURBUJA, BELLOTA,BRICK,BUTCH,BOOMER."**  
**TODOS VALLAN A SUS SALONES ASIGNADOS-DIJO LA SEÑORITA VALDAÑES**  
**BAH NOS VEMOS AL RATO-DIJO KYA**


	7. LA CONTRAPARTE DE KYA

**CAPITULO 7 LA CONTRAPARTE DE KYA**  
**ºKYA MIKU,MINA,RAGE,RAVE Y RAZE FUERON A SU SALON ASIGNADO CON OTROS COMPAÑEROS,KYA,MIKU Y MINA,DECIDIERON SENTARSE CERCA DE LA VENTANA LAS BANCAS ERAN PARA 2 PERSONAS,PERO A ELLAS NO LES IMPORTO SENTARSE CON CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA PERO PARA MALA SUERTE DELAS CHICAS SE SENTARON A SU LADO SUS CONTRAPARTES Y HACI SE SENTARON...KYA CON RAGE,MIKU CON RAZE Y MINA CON RAVE**  
**HOLA-DIJO RAGE**  
**...-KYA NO RESPONDIO**  
**POR FAVOR NO ME DIGAS QUE SIGUES ENOJADA-DIJO RAGE**  
**COMO NO VOY A ESTAR ENOJADA-DIJO KYA**  
**KYA NO PUEDE SER QUE SUIGAS ENOJADA POR LO QUE PASO HACE UNAS 3 SEMANAS-DIJO RAGE**  
**POR FAVOR LOS ODIOSOS DE LOS ROWDY ME GOLPEARON POR LO QUE TE HISE NO ES SUFICIENTE-DIJO RAGE**  
**MIS HERMANOS-SUSURRO KYA-QUE ¿CUANDO FUE? ESA DEVIO HABER SIDO LA RAZON POR LA CUAL SALIERON CORRIENDO EL VIERNE DE CASA DEL MONO,CON QUE TE GOLPEARON EEE-DIJO KYA**  
**SI ME GOLPEARON,LOS IDIOTAS DE TUS HERMANOS-DIJO RAGE ENOJADO**  
**QUE BIEN,POR ESOLOS QUIERO MUCHO,AUNQUE SI SE LO HUBIERA CONTADO A WHITE TE MATA-DIJO KYA**  
**WHITE?-DIJO RAGE**  
**SI WHITE ES UNO DE MIS HERMANOS ES MAYOR QUE LOS RRB Y ESTA OBSECIONADO CONMIGO-DIJO KYA**  
**A MI ME PASA IGUAL CON BLIZ ELLA ME CUIDA MUCHO Y YO SOY MAYOR QUE ELLA-DIJO RAGE**  
**ºEN ROWDYDARK BOYS SE SENTARON JUNTO ALA VENTANA Y LAS POWERCUTE JUNTO A ELLOSº**  
**HOLA-DIJO BLIZTER FELISMENTE**  
**HOLA,TU DEVES SER BLIZTER ¿NO?-DIJO BLACK**  
**ºEN 1C LAS PPNKG SE SENTARON CERCA DE LA VENTANA Y LOS RRNB SE SENTARON A SU LADOº1**  
**HOLA-DIJO BLAKE**  
**...-BERSERK NO RESPONDIO**  
**ºEN 1D LOS RRB SE SENTARON EN LA VENTANA Y SUS CONTRAPARTES LAS PPG FUERON A SU LADOº**  
**¿QUE HACEN AQUI?¿COMO ENTRARON?-PREGUNTO BOMBON**  
**ASI HOLA,MM VENIMOS A LA ESCUELA Y NUESTRA HERMANA NOS INSCRIBIO POR QUE ELLA SIEMPRE LOGRA LO QUE QUIERE ¿ENTENDIDO?-DIJO BRICK ABURRIDO**  
**A¿COMO QUE SIEMPRE LOGRA LO QUE QUIERE?-PREGUNTO BOMBON CONFUNDIDA**  
**NO LO SE PERO SI LO DESEAS LE PUEDO PREGUNTAR-DIJO BRICK**  
**NO,LUEGO LO DESCUBRO-DIJO BOMBON**  
**ºREGRESANDO AL 1Aº**  
**LLEGO EL MAESTRO DE MATEMATICAS **  
**BUENO CHICOS CUAL ES LA RESPUESTA DE:45x654x4567 TIENEN 5 MINUTOS-DIJO ELMAESTRO **  
***CUANDO EL MAESTRO DIJO ESTO 2 CHICOS LEVANTARON LA MANO FUERON KYA Y RAGE***  
**HABER RAGE¿CUAL FUE TU RESULTADO?-PREGUNTO EL MAESTRO**  
**MI RESULTADO FUE 134,406,810-DIJO RAGE**  
**Y¿EL TUYO KYA?-PREGUNTO EL MAESTRO**  
**FUE EL MISMO-DIJO KYA CON UN TIC EN EL OJO**  
**BUENO Y CUAL ES LA RESPUESTA DE 69x425x1848-DIJO ELMAESTRO**  
***PPOR SEGUNDA VEZ LAS MISMAS 2 PE4RSONAS LEVANTARON LA MANO**  
**HABER KYA ¿CUANTO ES?-PREGUNTO EL MAESTRO**  
**133,927,275-DIJO KYA**  
**Y EL TUYO RAGE-DIJO EL MAESTRO**  
**EL MISMO-DIJO RAGE CON ENOJO**  
**ºY HACI PASO TODA LA CLASE HASTA EL TOQUE PARA SALIR A RECESOº**  
**OYE QUE TE PASA¿COMO ES QUE LOGRASTE RESPONDER TAN RAPIDO TODO-PRERGUNTO RAGE ALCANZANDO A KYA**  
**ES QUE ERA MUY FACIL-DIJO KYA**  
**HAY AJA¿QUE TIENES AHI?-PREGUNTO RAGE SEÑALANDOLA LONCHERA DE KYA**  
**PASTEL¿POR QUE?-DIJO KYA**  
**ME DARIAS?-PREGUNTO RAGE**  
**VEN Y TE DARE ¿SIIII?¿TE PARECE?-DIJO KYA**  
**SI ESTA BIEN CREO-DIJO RAGE**  
***KYA TOMO A RAGE DE LA MANO Y ESTO PROVOCO QUE RAGE SE SONROJARA KYA LLEVO A RAGE A LA AZOTEA***  
**ºLOS 2 SE ACABARON EL PASTELº**


	8. UN BESO INTERRUMPIDO

HOLA YA REGRESE CAPITULO NUEVO

* * *

CAPITULO 8 UN BESO INTERRUMPIDO  
KYA NO QUIERES BAJAR Y CAMINAR AUN QUEDA 1 HORA Y MEDIA DE RECESO-DIJO RAGE  
SI VAMOS-DIJO KYA Y LO VOLVIO A TOMAR DE LA MANO Y ESTO VOLVIO A PROVOCAR POR SEGUNDA VEZ UN SONROJO EN RAGE  
VAMOS AL PATIO TRASERO-DIJO RAGE Y KYA SOLO ASINTIO  
OYE KYA,QUE TE PARECE SI JUGAMOS UN JUEGO-DIJO RAGE  
¿QUE CLASE DE JUEGO?-PREGUNTO KYA  
VERDAD O RETO ¿TE PARECE?-DIJO RAGE  
SI TU EMPIEZAS-DIJO KYA  
VERDAD O RETO-DIJO RAGE  
MMM,VERDAD-DIJO KYA  
BUENO¿CON QUIEN FUE TU PRIMER BESO?-PREGUNTO RAGE  
MM,CON...-DIJO KYA Y LO BESO EN LA BOCA-...TIGO  
QUE FUE ESO?-PREGUNTO RAGE AUN SORPRENDIDO  
BUENO VERAS YO NUNCA HABIA DADO MI PRIMER BESO,Y COMO TU ME PREGUNTASTE CON QUIEN TE BESE PARA ASI TENER LA RESPUESTA, MI TURNO,¿CON QUIEN FUE TU PRIMER BESO-DIJO KYA SONROJADA^_^  
FUE BUENO FUE...CONTIGO-DIJO RAGE SONROJADO  
¿TU TAMPOCO HABIAS BESADO A ALGUIEN ANTES?-PREGUNTO KYA  
REALMENTE NO-DIJO RAGE  
SI TE MOLESTO-DIJO KYA CON VOZ DE ARREPENTIMIENTO  
DESCUIDA,MINIMO FUE CON UNA CHICA HERMOSA COMO TU-DIJO RAGE LO QUE PROVOCO UN SONROJO EN KYA  
¿CRE...CRES QUE SOY BONITA?-PREGUNTO KYA  
NO,NO CREO QUE SEAS BONITA,CREO QUE ERES HERMOSA-DIJO RAGE Y LA VOLVIO A BESAR  
ºEL BESO SE VOLIA APASIONADO Y BUTCH LO INTERRUMPIOº  
¡¿QUE CARJO HACES KYA?!-PREGUNTO BUTCH SUPER ENOJADO  
EHH,YO NO HAGO NADA-DIJO KYA PREOCUPADA  
ASI CLARO,¡¿POR QUE CARAJO ESTABAS BESANDOTE CON NUESTRO ENEMIGO?!-PREGUNTO BUTCH SUPER HIPER MEGA ULTRA DIPER ENOJADO  
YOOO,EL FUE EL QUE ME BESO-DIJO KYA  
BESASTE A MI HERMANA ¿HE IDIOTA?-DIJO BUTCH  
SI ¿QUE ME VAS HACER NIÑO BONITO?-PREGUNTO RAGE  
A ¿QUIERES SABER QUE VOY A HACER?-PREGUNTO BUTCH Y HACI BUTCH LE DIO EL PRIMER GOLPE A RAGE  
QUE TE PASA GALLINITA,APOCO ESA ES TODA TU FUERZA MARICA-DIJO RAGE,LO QUE HISO QUE KYA LE REGAÑARA  
OYE IDIOTA NUNCA LE DIJAS A BUTCH ESO-DIJO KYA  
Y ¿POR QUE NO?-PREGUNTO RAGE  
POR QUE NO-DIJO KYA  
HAY AHORA LO VAS A DEFENDER,DESPUES DE QUE ME BESASTE-DIJO RAGE  
PUES SI TE BESE FUE POR QUE NO CREI QUE FUERAS TAN IDIOTA-DIJO KYA  
HAY CLARO ME BESASTE POR QUE ME AMAS ADMITELO-DIJO RAGE  
YO NUNCA SERIA CAPAS DE ENAMORARME DE UN HIJO DE ****-DIJO KYA ENOJADISIMA  
PUES TU ERES LA ****-DIJO RAGE  
OYE-DIJO BUTCH Y LE DIO UN PUÑETAZO QUE NOQUEO A RAGE  
GRACIAS BUTCH-DIJO KYA  
DESCUIDA,SOLO QUE NO HIBA A PERMITIR QUE TE DIJIERA ****-DIJO BUTCH TRANQUILAMANTE  
MIL GRACIAS ERES EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO-DIJO KYA  
LO SE-DIJO BUTCH  
LAMENTO QUE POR MI CULPA EL PENDEJO DE RAGE TE HAYA DICHO MARICA-DIJO KYA ARREPENTIDA  
DESCUIDA,PERO COMO ES ESO DE QUE TU LO BESASTE-DIJO BUTCH  
ES QUE EL ME PREGUNTO CON QUIEN HABIA SIDO MI PRIMER BESO Y LO BESE Y LE DIJE QUE FUE CON EL-DIJO KYA CON CARA DE ARREMPENTIMIENTO  
HAY KYA,SABES MEJOR VAMONOS QUE YA VAN A TOCAR EN 2 MINUTOS-DIJO BUTCH CON UNA SONRISA  
SI-DIJO KYA  
ºSUBIMOS A LA PUERTA DEL Dº  
ADIOS NOS VEMOS EN LA SALIDA-DIJO KYA Y BESO SU MEJILLA  
SI NOS VEMOS-DIJO BUTCH CON UN PEQUEÑO SONROJO  
BYE-DIJO KYA Y SE FUE AL 1.4  
ºBUTCH ENTRO Y VIO A BRICK,A BOOMER,A BOMBON,A BURBUJA Y A BELLOTA AHI PLATICANDOº  
BRICK BOOMER AFUERA PASARON COSAS,TENEMOS QUE HABLAR-DIJO BUTCH  
MAS TE VALE QUE SEA ALGO IMPORTANTE IDIOTA-DIJIERON BOOMER Y BRICK AL UNISONO  
SI PARA SU SUERTE SI LO ES-DIJO BUTCH  
¿QUE?-PREGUNTO BRICK  
KYA,A BESADOI A RAGE-DIJO BUTCH  
¡KYA HISO QUE!-DIJIERON BRICK Y BOOMER  
COMO HAN ESCUCHADO,PERO RAGE LA BESO A ELL NO ELLA A RAGE-DIJO BUTCH  
ESE HIJO DE **** NO LAS VA A PAGAR ¿DONDE ESTA?-DIJO BRICK  
NO QUEADO EN LAS GRADAS CON VARIOS MORETONE-DIJO BUTCH TRANQUILAMENTE  
¿POR QUE?-PEGUNTO BOOMER  
BUENO ERA ESO O QUE ESE IDIOTA CASI VIOLARA A KYA-DIJO BUTCH  
DESDE CUANDO DEFIENDES TANTO A UNA CHICA-DIJO BRICK  
DESDE QUE SUPE QUE ERAN NUESTRAS HERMANAS-SUSURRO BUTCH  
ºRINGGGG RINGGG RINGGGº


	9. UNA CITA CON DERECK

CAPITULO 9 DERECK  
*CON KYA*  
ESTE DIA A SIDO MUY EXTRAÑO ESPERO RAGE NOS SE QUEDE AHI HASTA MAÑANA, POR QUE TODOS ME MIRAN CON CARA DE ENAMORADOS Y QUIEN CARAJO ES ESE CHICO QUE SE ME ACERCA ESTE SALON ES DE RARO*  
HOLA KYA-DIJO UN CHICO CON CABELLO CATAÑO  
HOLA-DIJO KYA  
O PERDONA MI NOMBRE ES DERECK-DIJO DERECK  
ADIOS-DIJO KYA  
ESPERA NO QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO HOY POR UN HELADO AL PARQUE-DIJO DERECK  
CLRO POR QUE NO NOS VEMOS A LA SALIDA-DIJO KYA CON UNA SONRISA  
ESTA BIEN-DIJO DERECK SONROJADO Y KYA SE DIRIJIO A SENTARSE  
ºRINNNGGGG RINNNNGGG RINNGGGº  
HOLA CHICOS SOY EL MAESTRO DE LITERATURA MI NOMBRE ES LADIN-DIJO EL PROFESOR LADIN  
*EL MAESTRO SE PASO EXPLICANDO LA EXISTENCIA DE LA LITERATURA PARA QUE SERVIA Y OTRAS TONTERIAS,POR QUE NOLLEGARA RAGE*  
ºRIINNNGG RIINNGG RRRIINNGGº  
HAY AL FIN ME DIRIGI A LA SALIDA Y DESPUES A MI CASILLERO Y VI A RAGE"  
LISTO-DIJO KYA CERRANDO SU CASILLERO QUE PARA SU SUERTE ESTABA AL LADO DEL DE RAGE  
HOLA KYA ¿NOS VAMOS?-DIJO DERECK  
CLARO VAMOS DERECK-DIJO KYA  
*CON RAGE*  
^QUIEN CARAJO ES DERECK A DONDE VAN POR QUE ESTAN AGARRADOS DE LA MANO,YA SE QUE HARE LOS ESPIARE^  
SABES KYA ERES UNA CHICA MUY BONITA-DIJO DERECK  
GRACIAS SABES TU TAMBIEN ERES UN CHICO MUY GUAPO-DIJO KYA  
Y ¿QUE SABOR DE HELADO TE GUSTA?-PREGUNTO DERECK  
ME GUSTA EL HELADO DE CHOCOLATE Y ¿A TI?-DIJO KYA DULCEMENTE  
IGUAL ES EL QUE MAS AMO,Y DIME ¿TE GUSTA ALGUN DEPORTE?-PREGUNTO DERECK  
BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE SI,PERO POR FAVOR NO LE DIGAS A NADIE-DIJO KYA  
NO LE DIRE A NADIE CUAL ES EL QUE MAS TE GUSTA-PREGUNTO DERECK  
MM,A YA SE ES EL FOTBOL AMERICANO-DIJO KYA CON TANQUILIDAD  
NUNCA HABIA SABIDO QUE A UNA CHICA LE GUSTARA UN DEPORTE COMO ESE QUE NO TE GUSTA MAS EL FOTBOL NORMAL-DIJO DERECK  
NO,EL FUTBOL NORMAL ES PARA NENITAS LLORONAS-DIJO KYA  
O YA VEO,ESTA BIEN-DIJO DERECK  
YA LLEGAMOS A LA HELADERIA-DIJO KYA  
ASI ¿DE QUE QUIERES TU HELADO?-PREGUNTO DERECK  
PUES DE CHOCOLATE-DIJO KYA Y LLEGO LA MESERA  
PUEDO TOMAR SU ORDEN MUCHACHOS-DIJO LA MESERA  
SI,POR FAVOR TRAEGA 2 DE CHOCOLATE-DIJO DERECK  
ºLA MESERA TRAJO 2 DE CHOCOLATE Y RAGE PAGOº  
VAMOS A CAMINAR-DIJO DERECK Y KYA ACINTIO  
SABES ES DIVERTIDO ESTAR CONTIGO-DIJO KYA  
YO TAMBIEN ME DIVIERTO CONTIGO,¿QUE ES LO QUE MAS TE GUSTA HACER?-DIJO DERECK  
AMO JUGAR VIDEO JUEGOS-DIJO KYA ALEGREMENTE  
ASI-DIJO DERECK  
SI YA ES TARDE ,NOS VEMOS-DIJO KYA  
¿QUIERES QUE TE ACOMPAÑE A CASA?-DIJO DERECK  
NO GRACIAS-DIJO KYA Y SE FUE  
ºBUENO HOY APRENDI BASTANTE COMO QUE ESE IDIOTA NO LE VOLVERA A HABLAR A MI KYA O SI NO LO VOY A ATR Y VERE COMO SE DESANGRA LENTAMENTE,ESPEREN PARESCO SIDOMASOQUISTA O ME PARESCO ALOS ROWDYº  
OYE IDIOTA-DIJO RAGE  
¿QUIEN YO?-PREGUNTO DERECK  
SI TU,NO TRE LE ACERQUES A KYA-DIJO RAGE  
ELLA NO ES TU NOVIA-DIJO DERECK HIENDOSE  
PERO PRONTON LO SERA-SUSURRO RAGE Y SE FUE A SU CASA  
ºEN CAS DE LAS PPGº  
DONDE ESTABAS RAGE NOSD TENIAS PREOCUPADOS-DIJO BOMBON  
SOLO SALI A CAMINAR-DIJO RAGE  
DONDE ESTABAS EN CLASE DE LITERATURA-PREGUNTO RADE  
EL IDIOTA DE BUTCH ME NOQUEO Y ME QUEDE NE LAS GRADAS-DIJO RAGE  
CHICOS ES HORA DE DORMIR-DIJO EL PROFESOR UTONIO


	10. CONOCIENDO A RADE

_**bueno aqui un nuevo cap,espero les guste**_

* * *

CAPITULO 10 RADE  
ºEN CASA DE LOS ROWDYº  
OTRO MARAVILLOSO DIA Y LOS RRB NO DESPIERTAN-DIJO KYA  
HOLA KYA-DIJO BOOMER  
HOLA BOOMER DESPIERTAS A BRICK POR MI-DIJO KYA  
SI-DIJO BOOMER  
GRACIAS-DIJO KYA Y ENTRO AL CUARTO DE BUTCH  
BUTCHT,O ESTE ES SU DIARO HABER DICE-DIJO KYA ABRIENDO EL CUADERNO  
NUNCA KYA NUCA TOQUES MI DIARIO -DIJO BUTCH EN LO QUE LE ARREBATABA EL CUADERNO  
ESTA BIEN-DIJO KYA Y SALIO Y SE ESCUCHO BOOMER!  
¿QUE PASA?-PREGUNTO KYA  
PASA QUE BOOMER ME HIZO COSQUILLAS-DIJO BRICK ENOJADISIMO  
ES QUE ES LA UNICA MANERA DE DESPERTARTE BRO-DIJO BOOMER  
HAY YA,BRICK TE ESPERAMOS ABAJO-DIJO KYA Y SE RETIRO JUNTO CON BOOMER  
º10 MINUTOS DESPUESº  
*EN LA MESA HABIA VASOS DE LECHE,DE JUGO,CEREAL,HOT CAKES,UNA MANZANA Y ACABARON TOMRON SU MOCILA Y SUS LONCHERAS Y SE FUERON*  
JAMES-DIJO KYA  
YA ESTA PREPARADA LA LIMO-DIJO JAMES  
GRACIAS-DIJO KYA Y SUBIERON A LA LIMOSINA  
ºYA EN LA ESCUELAº  
YA HEMOS LLEGADO SEÑORITA KYA-DIJO JAMES  
GRACIAS YA SABES TE LLAMO-DIJO KYA Y TODOS SALIERON Y SE DIRIJIERON A SUS SALONES  
ºEN EL SALONº  
QUE RARO NO HAN LLEGADO LOS RRDB-DIJO MIKU  
Y ESOS IDIOTAS DESDE CUANDO TE IMPORTAN-DIJO MINA  
QUE SOLO DIJO QUE ES RARO QUE NO LLEGEN-DIJO MIKU SONROJADA  
CLARO-DIJIERON KYA Y MINA DIJIERON CON SARCASMO  
ºRIIINNNGGG RIINNGG RIINNGGº  
BUENOS DIAS SOY SU MAESTRO DE CULTURA ME LLAMO MONTEB Y HAY UN NUEVO ALUMNO-DIJO EL PROFESOR MONTEB  
HOLA SOY RADE PERDON POR FALTAR AYER-DIJO RADE UN CHICO DE OJOS PURPURA CABELLO CORTO CASTAÑO CON UNA CHAQUETA MORADA CON UNA PLAYERA NEGRA UN BLZALETE MORADO CON PUNTAS NEGRAS,PANTALON DE MESCLILLA Y TANIS NEGROS.  
SIENTATE JUNTO A...-DECIA EL MAESTRO Y TOCARON LA PUERTA  
ºTOC TOCº  
PERDON EL RETRAZO MAESTRO-DIJO RAGE  
ESTA BIEN,TOMEN SUS LUGARES,A Y EL ES RADE-DIJO EL PROFESOR MONTEB  
A SIENTA JUNTO DAREL-DIJO EL PROFESOR MONTEB  
ºCON KYAº  
HOLA KYA,ME EXTRAÑASTE-DIJO RAGE CON VOZ SEDUCTORA  
COMO VOY A EXTRAÑAR A UN IDIOTA COMO TU-DIJO KYA  
ºRAGE YA NO DIJO NADA Y EL PROFESOR HABLO DE LA CULTURA Y DE LA EXISTENCIA DE JAPONº  
"RIIINNNGGG RIINNGG RIINNNGGG"  
*AL FIN PENSO KYA Y SALIO DEL SALON Y EN EL PASILLO UNA MANO TOMO SU HOMBRO*  
HOLA ERES KYA VERDAD-PREGUNTO RADE  
SI ¿POR QUE?-PREGUNTO KYA  
HA OYE TU NO ¿QUISIERAS QUEDARTE CONMIGO EN EL RECESO?,ES QUE COMO NO CONOSCO A NADIE Y TU PARECES UNA CHICA AGRADABLE-PREGUNTO RADE SONROJADO  
SI-DIJO KYA  
VAMOS-DIJO RADE Y LE TOMO DE LA MANO  
ºVAJARON AL PATIO Y COMIERON Y PLATICARON UN RATOº  
OYE Y DIME¿CUALES SON TUS DULCES FAVORITOS?-PREGUNTO RADE A KYA  
MM,CREO QUE MIS DULCES FAVORITOS SON LOS CHOCOLATES IMPORTADOS DE MEXICO Y ¿LOS TUYOS?-DIJO KYA  
MM A MI ME GUSTAN IGUALLOS CHOCOLATES DE ITALIA-DIJO RADE  
MM,YO NUNCA HE PROBADO UNO-DIJO KYA  
MM,QUIERES YO TRAEGO UNO-DIJO RADE SACANDO UNA BARRA DE CHOCOLATE DE SU BOLSILLO  
SI CLARO-DIJO KYA Y RADE LE DIO UN TROZO-SI SABE MUY RICO-DIJO KYA  
VERDAD,POR ESO SON MIS FAVORITOS-DIJO RADE  
OYE HAY QUE SUBIR-DIJO KYA  
¿POR QUE?-PREGUNTO RADE  
ES QUE YA CASI TOCAN Y NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE A CLASE-DIJO KYA  
VEO QUE TE GUSTA SER PUNTUA-DIJO RADE  
SI-DIJO KYA  
BUENO ENTONCES VAMOS-DIJO RADE  
ºSUBIMOS Y EL SALON ESTABA VACIOº


	11. CELOS

CAPITULO 11 CELOS  
SABES ERES UNA CHICA MUY LINDA Y ¿QUISIERA QUE FUESES MI NOVIA?-DIJO RADE SONROJADO  
RADE...-DECIA KYA HASTE QUE RAGE LA INTERRUMPIO  
NO ELLA NO QUIERE SER TU NOVIA-DIJO RAGE JADEANDO  
Y TU QUE NI QUE FUERA DECICION TUYA IDIOTA-DIJO KYA  
TU ERES MIA Y SOLO MIA-DIJO RAGE  
NO CON LO QUE LE HISISTE A MI HERMANO-DIJO KYA  
HAY POR FAVOR EL ME NOQUEO-DIJO RAGE  
HAY YA DEJAME EN PAZ Y SI RADE ACEPTO SER TU NOVIA-DIJO KYA  
GRACIAS KYA PROMETO QUE NUNCA TE HARE NADA MALO-DIJO RADE Y LUEGO LA ABRAZO Y LA BESO  
AGGG NOO-DIJO RAGE  
QUE APOCO ESTAS CELOSO RAGE-DIJO KYA  
YO CELOSO NUNCA Y MENOS POR TI-DIJO RAGE  
SI NO ESTAS CELOSO ¿POR QUE NO QUIERES QUE SEA MI NOVIA?-PREGUNTO RADE  
OYE SOLO TRATO DE AYUDARTE-DIJO RAGE  
¿AYUDARDERME?-PREGUNTO RADE  
SI NO QUERRAS SABER QUE ELLA ES HERMANA DE LOS RRB Y SI ELLOS NO QUIEREN TE NOQUEARAN EN LAS GRADAS COMO A MI ME PASO AYER-DIJO RADE  
Y QUE QUE SEA LA HERMANA DE LOS RRB,YO TAMBIEN TENGO DE FAMILIA EN LA QUE HAY ASECINOS,RATEROS E IDIOTAS PERO ESO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO QUE SOY BUENO Y ELLA IGUAL,ENTIENDES,APARTE TU A ELLOS LES CAES MAL ES POR QUE ERES BUENO Y HOY YO CONOCERE A SU FAMILIA ¿VERDAD KYA?-DIJO RADE  
SI-DIJO KYA  
MM,PUES NO ME IMPORTA-DIJO RAGE  
QUE BIEN -DIJO RADE  
ºRIIINNNGGG RIINNGG RIINNGGº  
HOLA CHICOS SOY SU MAESTRA DE BIOLOGIA LA SRA. MALEIS-DIJO LA MAESTRA MALEIS  
*DESPUES DE SABER LA GRAN IMPORTANCIA DE LOS BOSQUE LA TIERRA LOS ZORRILLOS Y LAS RATAS AL FIN TOCARON EL TIMBRE Y MAÑANA ESTUDIAREMOS LAS RANAS NO ES GENIAL*  
AL FIN YA QUERIA QUE SE ACABARA ESA CLASE-DIJO RAGE  
SI YO IGUAL NCREO QUE MEJOR LE DIJO A RAGE QUE MEJOR HOY NO LE PRESENTO A MI FAMILIA,SE LO PUEDES DECIR DE FAVOR,CREO QUE IRE A VOMITAR-DIJO KYA Y CORRIO AL BAÑO CON LA MANO EN LA BOCA Y RADE IBA SALIENDO DEL SALON  
OH CREI QUE KYA ESTARIA AQUI-DIJO RADE  
SI PERO FUE AL BAÑO A VOMITAR Y ME DIJO QUE SERIA MEJOR QUE YA NO FUERAN NOVIOS-DIJO RAGE CON UNA AURA MALVADA  
ENCERIO DIJO ESO-DIJO RADE CASI LLORANDO  
SI-DIJO RAGE Y RADE SALIO DE AHI LLORANDO Y CORRIENDO  
SI LE DIJISTE A RADE-DIJO KYA  
SI CLARO-DIJO RADE-CLARO QUE LE DIJE-SUSURRO RAGE  
OU SE ME ESTA ASIENDO TARDE-DIJO KYA  
TARDE PARA QUE?-PREGUNTO RAGE  
ES QUE LEPROMETI A DERECK QUE HOY JUGARIAMOS CON LOS SKATES-DIJO KYA  
A BUENO,NOS VEMOS MAÑANA-DIJO RAGE  
SI ADIOS-DIJO KYA Y LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA LO QUE OCACIONO QUE RAGE SE PUSIERA MAS ROJO QUE UN TOMATE  
ºHAY KYA,PRONTO TU SERAS MIA JAJA Y GRACIAS A DIOS TU TONTO NOVIO ME CRELLO QUE TU TERMINASTE CON EL JAJAJA Y AHORA MEJOR ME VOY QUE SI NO ME REGAÑARA BOMBONº  
ºCON LOS RRB EN CLASE DE INFORMATICA 30 HORA ANTES DEL TOQUEº  
ABURRIDO-DIJO BRICK  
CREI QUE NUNCA LO DIRIA PERO BRICK TIENE RAZON ESTO ES LO MAS ABURRIDO DEL MUNDO-DIJOBOMBON EXAGERANDO  
OHH NO HOY SERA EL FIN DEL MUNDO,YA QUE BOMBON ADMITIO QUE BRICK TENIA RAZON-DECIA BUTCH CON SARCASMO  
BUENA ESA BUTCH JAJAJA-DIJO BELLOTA  
GRACIAS MUÑECA-DIJO BUTCH  
NO ME DIGAS MUÑECA IDIOTA-DIJO BELLOTA Y LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA A BUTCH  
HAY BELLOTA NO HAGAS ESO DEPORSI YA ES TONTO VA TERMINAR PEOR-DIJO BOOMER Y SE RIO  
TIENES RAZON BOOMER JAJAJA-DIJO BELLOTA  
CALLENSE-DIJO BUTCH  
PERO SI ES LA VERDAD BRO-DIJO BRICK  
CALLENSE LA MAESTRA LIZ DARA UN AVISO-DIJO BURBUJA Y TODOS SE CALLARON  
BUENO CHICOS RECUERDEN EL JUEVES ES EL BAILE DE INICIO DE CURZO HACI QUE BUSQUEN A SUS PAREJAS Y PREPARENSE PARA BAILAR-DIJO LA MAESTRA  
ºRIINNGG RIINNNGGG RRIINNGGº


	12. AYUDANDO A LAS PPG

HOLA PERDÓN EL RETRASO ES QUE SE ME ACABO LA IMAGINACIÓN OK NO ES QUE SE DESCOMPUSO MI RATÓN Y HASTA AHORA YA ESTA MI RATÓN NUEVO,ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAP. 12

* * *

CAPITULO 12 AYUDANDO A LAS PPG  
*CON BOMBON*  
HOLA BOMBON-DIJO UN CHICO DE CABELLO CASTAÑO CON UN PANTALON DE MESCLILLA Y UNA PLAYERA QUE DECIA YES Y ERA ELMAS RARO Y TOZCO DEL SALON  
O HOLA JONNY-DIJO BOMBON  
¿QUISIERAS IR AL BAILE CONMIGO?-PREGUNTO JONNY  
MIRA JONNY NO QUIERO SER GROSERA PERO YO YA TENGO PAREJA-DIJO BOMBON  
ASI Y ¿QUIEN ES?-PREGUNTO JONNY  
E...ES BRICK-DIJO BOMBON JALANDO A BRICK  
A CONQUE ESTE IDIOTA ES TU PAREJA,PUES NO SABES DE LO QUE TE PIERDES CON ESTE IDIOTA-DIJO JONNY  
OYE A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA-DIJO BRICK Y LE DIO UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO Y LO DEJO EN EL PISO  
ME LAS PAGARAS-DIJO JONNY  
OYE ROSADITA ME SOLTARIAS-DIJO BRICK  
AH SI CLARO PERDON Y GRACIAS-DIJO BOMBON EN LO QUE SE ALEJABA CON BRICK  
SI,PERO ¿GRACIAS DE QUE?-PREGUNTO BRICK CONFUNDIDO  
GRACIAS POR SALVARME DE ESE IDIOTA Y FINGIR SER MI PAREJA PARA EL BAILE-DIJO BOMBON  
ESTA BIEN,PERO QUERIA SABER TU¿QUIERES IR AL BAILE CONMIGO?ANDA ME LA DEVES POR SALVARTE DEL IDIOTA-DIJO BRICK  
ESTA BIEN SI IRE AL BAILE CONTIGO-DIJO BOMBON  
BUENO ADIOS-DIJO BRICK  
SI NOS VEMOS MAÑANA-DIJO BOMBON  
*CON BURBUJA*  
HOLA BURBUJA-DIJO UN CHICO DE CABELLO BLANCO CON UNA CAMIZA NEGRA Y UN SHORT VERDE  
HOLA DENIZZ-DIJO BURBUJA  
¿BURBUJA QUIERES IR AL BAILE CON ESTE PRINCIPE?-DIJO DENIZZ EL CUAL ES TODO UN ENGREIDO  
ESTE IRIA PERO BOOMER YA ME INVITO Y ACEPTE-DIJO BURBUJA JALANDO A BOOMER  
COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS ACEPTADO IR AL BAILE CON ESTE SAPO-DIJO DENIZZ  
PUES ESTE SAPO ES MAS GUAPO QUE TU IDIOTA-DIJO Y LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA PARA NOQUEARLO  
GRACIAS BOOMER-DIJO BURBUJA  
SI DE NADA,Y DIME ¿NO QUIERES IR AL BAILE CON ESTE GUAPO SAPO?-DIJO BOOMER RIENDO  
SI CLARO,CREO QUE ES MEJOR IR CON UN SAPO DULCE QUE CON UN PRINCIPE ENGREIDO-DIJO BURBUJA  
ADIOS-DIJO BOOMER  
NOS VEMOS MAÑANA MI SAPITO-DIJO BURBUJA  
*CON BELLOTA*  
OYE BELLOTA¿QUIERES IR CONMIGO AL BAILE?-GRITABA UNA GRAN MULTITUD QUE CASI AHOGABA A BELLOTA  
HABER IDIOTAS DEJEN EN PAZ A BELLOTA QUE LA VAN A AHOGAR-DIJO BUTCH  
Y TU QUE O APOCO ERES SU PAREJA PARA EL BAILE-DIJIERON UN GRUPO DE CHICOS  
SI LO SOY Y TAMBIEN SOY UN ROWDY Y SOY MAS FUERTE QUE USTEDES,ASI QUE DEJENLA O NO SABEN DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ-DIJO BUTCH Y LA MULTITUD SE ALEJO DE BELLOTA  
GRACIAS BUTCH-DIJO BELLOTA TRATANDO DE RESPIRAR  
DE NADA,PERO¿POR QUE NO USASTE TUS PODERES PARA ALEJARLOS?-PREGUNTO BUTCH  
POR QUE NO PUEDO MATARLOS IDIOTA-DIJO BELLOTA  
MM Y NO ¿QUIERES IR AL BAILE CONMIGO?-PREGUNTO BUTCH  
NO GRACIAS-DIJO BELLOTA  
CONSTE TODAVIA QUE TE SALVO Y NO ACEPTAS,HE LE HABLARE A LA MULTITUD-DIJO BUTCH COMENZANDO A CAMINAR Y CON UNA SONRISA  
BUENO ESTA BIEN IRE CONTIGO PERONO LE DIGAS NADA A LOS NERDS-DIJO BELLOTA  
BIEN,NOS VEMOS MAÑANA-DIJO BUTCH  
SI ADIO-DIJO BELLOTA-IDIOTA-SUSURRO BELLOTA  
YA TE OI-DIJO BUTCH  
COMO ES QUE,ASI SUPER PODERES,CARAJO-DIJO BELLOTA


	13. BURLAS

**HOLA PERDON LO SIENGO NO HE PODIDO SUBIR YA QUE ME QUITARON LA COMPU PÒR UNOS DIAS PERO YA SUBI AHORA Y EL CAPITULO COMIENZA AHORA :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13 BURLAS**

**WII,LA VIDA ES GENIAL,NO SABEN CUANTO LO ES CUANDO VIVES CON LOS RRB-DIJO KYA HACIENDO UN PEQUEÑO PUCHERO**

**HOLA KYA-KUN-DIJO BOOMER(ACASO ES ELUNICO QUE SE LEVANTA TEMPRANO)**

**HI BOOMER AYER CASI ME MATA BUTCH,LO DESPERTARIAS POR MI HOY NO TANGO MUCHOS ANIMOS COMO PARA SER ASFICCIADA-DIJO KYA CON CARA DE ABURRIMIENTO **

**MM,TA BIEN PERO SOLO POR QUE ME CAES BIEN-DIJO BOOMER ENTRENDO AL CUARTO DE BUTCH**

**GRACIAS-DIJO KYA ENTRANDO AL CUARTO DE BRICK**

**...-BRICK MOVIA LOS PUÑOS DE UN LADO A OTRO Y SE MOVIA DE IZQUIERDA A DERECHA**

**ESTO SERA MAS DIFICIL,BUENO BRICK-DIJO KYA**

**...-BRICK SEGUA MOVIENDOSE COMO LOCO**

**BRICK-KUN-DIJ0O KYA **

**..-BRICK SEGUIA COMO LOCO**

**BRICKY-DIJO KYA SERCA DE EL MIENTRAS LE TOCABA LENTAMENTE LA MEJILLA**

**¿MANDE?-PREGUNTO BRICK**

**AWW QUELINDO TE VES DORMIDITO MI AMOR-DIJO KYA**

**¿MI AMOR?-PREGUNTO BRICK**

**SI MI AMOR HERMANITO O NO TE GUSTA-DIJO KYA**

**SI CLARO SOLO QUE ME PARECE RARO,PERO QUE ES ESO DE BRICKY-DIJO BRICK**

**BUENO LO DE BRICKY ES POR QUE ERES MI HERMANITO O QUIERES QUE HOY EN LA ESCUELA TE DIGA ENFRENTE DE TODOS BRICKOSITO-DIJO KYA CON CARA DE BURLA Y MALDAD**

**NNOOO GRACIAS-DIJJO BRICK ASUSTADO**

**OK BRICKY MI AMOR-DUIJO KYA**

**BUENO PERO APURATE YA SE NOS HACE TARDE...-DECIA KYA HASTA QUE UN GRITO SE ESCUCHO PROVENIENTE DEL CUARTO DE BUTCH Y PARECIA SER DE BUTCH**

**ºKYA Y BRICK ENTRARON APRESURADAMENTE AL CUARTO DE BUTCHº**

**BOOMER,BUTCH-DIJIERON KYA Y BRICK AL UNISONO Y AL PARECER DOS PERSONAS LES TAPARON LOS OJOS**

**SUELTAME BUTCH O TE LASTIMARE,POR FAVOR BUTCHY-KUN¿SI?-DIJOKYA HE HISO QUE SE SONROJARA**

**BUTCHY-KUN JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-SE REIA A CARCAJADAS BOOMER**

**CALMATE BOOMY-KUN,CALMA MI BEBE-DIJO KYA HE HISO QUE BOOMER SE SONROJARA**

**JAJAJAJAJAJA BUTCHY,BOOMY,ELMIO ES MEJOR-DIJO BRICK Y COMO BOOMER SE DISTRAJO LE DIO UN CODAZO EL LA COSTILLA DERECHA**

**¿Y CUAL ES?-DIJIERON BUTCH Y BOOMER AL UNISONO,AUN QUE BOOMER ESTABA EN ELPISO Y KYA LE DIO UNA PATADA EN LA PIERNA A BUTCH LO QUE HISO QUE CALLERA AL PISO**

**ES BRICKY-KUN,REALMENTE NO SE OYE TAN TONTO COMO EL SUYO-DIJO BRICK CON SUPERIORIDAD**

**UNA PREGUNTA KYA¿POR QUE NOS LLAMAS HACI?-PREGUNTO BOOMER**

**BUENO REALMENTE ESTOY ABURRIDA Y COMO SON LOS MENORES CREI QUE SERA UNA GRAN IDEA LLAMARLOS DE ESA MANERA-DIJO KYA UN POCO DIVERTIDA**

**BUENO ESTA BIEN,PERO,ES ALGO RARO NO CRES-DIJO BUTCH Y SE ESCUCHO QUE ALGUIEN DIJO"VAN A VENIR O SE QUEDAN"**

**YA VAMOS-GRITO BRICK**

**BUENO SERA MEJOR QUE NOS APUREMOS O LLEGAREMOS TARDE A LA ESCUELA-DIJO KYA**

**SI,SI-CONTESTARON LOS RRB ANTE LA DICHA DE KYA**

**ºLOS CHICOS Y LAS CHICAS SE BAÑARON,DESAYUNARON Y SE FUERON EN LA LIMOSINA A LA ESCUELAº**

**BUENO,BYE,BRICKY,BUTCHY,BOOMY NOS VEMOS-DIJO KYA LO QUE PROVOCO UN PEQUEÑO TIC EN EL OJO DE LOS CHICOS**

**CHICOS,CHICOS-DIJIERON LAS 3 PPG ENFRENTE DE ELLOS PERO ELLOS NOS SE DABAN CUENTA YA QUE ESTABAN EN SHOCK**

**...-LOS RRB NO RESPONDIAN**

**¡CHICOS!-GRITARON LAS CHICAS Y LOS CHICOS CALLERON AL PISO Y REACCIONARON**

**¿QUE QUIEREN BOBAS?-PREGUNTO BUTCH**

**AQUIEN LLAMAS BOBA IDIOTA-DIJO BELLOTA ENOJADA  
PUES A USTEDES A QUIEN MAS-DIJO BUTCH CON ARROGANCIA**

**ERES UN IDIOTA,¿PERO POR QUE ESTABAN EN SHOCK?-PREGUNTO BELLOTA**

**TENEMOS NUESTRAS RAZONES-DIJIERON LOS 3 ROWDY AL UNISONO**

**ENCERI NOSOTRAS ESCUCHAS ALGO COMO"BYE BRICKY,BUTCHY,BOOMY NOS VEMOS-DIJIERON LAS PPG**

**SON TAN MALAS-DIJIERON LOS RRB HACIENDO UN PEQUEÑO PUCHERO**

**NO SOMOS MALAS,SOLO QUE ES DIVERTIDO BURLARSE DE USTEDES-DIJO BOMBON**

**PARA SI SON MALAS-DIJO BOOMER**

**NO LO SOMOS,PERO ¿QUE ES ESO DE BRICKY,BUTCHY Y BOOMY?-PREGUNTO BELLOTA AGUANTANDOSE LA RISA**

**NO LO SABEMOS SOLO NOS DICE HACI DE CARIÑO-DIJO BOOMER**

**OTRA PREGUNTA¿QUIEN ES ELLA?-PREGUNTO BURBUJA**

**A NO,NO ES NADIE-DIJO BOOMER ALGO NERVIOSO**

**YA BOOMER DINOS ¿QUIEN ES?-DIJO BURBUJA HACIENDO CARA DE PERRITO**

**NADIE-DIJO BOOMER ENOJADO Y ASUSTADO**

**PERDON NENITA-DIJO BELLOTA**

**ARGG-GRUÑO BOOMER Y SE FUE CORRIENDO AL SALON**

**PERDONEN A BOOMER-DIJO BRICK**

**¿PERDON?,BUENO Y DIGANOS QUIEN ES ELLA-DIJO BOMBON CELOSA**

**NADIE,ENCERIO NO ES NADIE DE IMPORTANCIA-DIJO BRICK**

**MENTIROSOS ¿QUIEN ES ELLA?-DIJO BURBUJA**

**NADIE-DIJIERON LOS ULTIMOS 2 ROWDY**

**ANDEN DIGANOS-DIJO BOMBON**

**BUENO ELLA ES NUESTRA LINDA HERMANA MAYOR-DIJO BUTCH SIN DARLE INTERES**

**WAAAAAA! ENTONCES ¿KYA ES LA CONTRAPARTE DE ?-PREGUNTO BELLOTA**

**DE RAGE,POR QUE-DIJO BUTCH**

**RAGE,TIENE UNA CONTRAPARTE Y ES KYA-DIJO BELLOTA**

**BUENO SI TODOS TIENEN UNA CONTRAPARTE-DIJO BUTCH**

**BUENO Y QUE LES PRECE SI AMOS ASU CASA-DIJO BOMBON**

**NO LO SE,HAY QUE PREGUNTARLE A KYA-DIJO BUTCH**

**ºRIINNNGGGG RIINNNGGGGº**

**O YA HAY QUE IR AL SALON-DIJO BURBUJA**

**BURBUJA ESTAMOS EN EL SALON-DIJO BOMBON**

**O SI NO ME DI CUENTA YA QUE CAMINAMOS-DIJO BURBUJA PIDIENDO PERDON**

**DESCUIDA,YA VAMOS A SENTARNOS-DIJO BOMBON**

**SI-ACINTIERON TODOS**

**ºY TODOS SE SENTARON EN SUS ACIENTOS**

***CON KYA EN 1.A***

**HOLA KYA-DIJO RADE**

**HOLIS-DIJO KYA**

**MIRA KYA SE QUE YA NO QUIERES SER MI NOVIA PERO PODEMOS SER AMIGOS POR LO MENOS-DIJO RADE**

**SI ESO CREO-DIJO KYA**


	14. Valiosos recuerdos

Lo siento mucho no queria atrasarme pero asi fue peron pero aqui el nuevo capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 14 recuerdos

Bueno gracias kya-dijo rade feliz y alejando se y en ese momento llega rage y se sienta

¿Qué quería el idiota?-pregunto rage

Nada-dijo kya

Dime-dijo rage haciendo cara de perrito

Nada lo juro-dijo kya y llego una maestra

Hola chicos mi nombre es mia y soy su maestra de educación física y como hoy no han venido los maestros de 1.b,c y d ellos estarán con ustedes en hora libre-dijo la maestra mia

Genial-susurro kya

Bueno chicos que esperan salgan-dijo la maestra

Si-respondieron todos los alumnos al unísono y salieron y se dirigieron al patio donde se encontraban ya los alumnos de los demás salones jugando y platicando

Hola-dijo Butch hacercandose a kya

Hola butch-dijo kya

Kya ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto Butch

Si-respondió kya

Cres que las ppg puedan ir a nuestra casa hoy después de clases-dijo butch

Mm...creo que sí-dijo kya

Genial les diré luego-dijo butch

Oye Butch¿te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos y supimos que éramos hermanos?-pregunto kya

Si momento inolvidable-dijo butch

Aja-dijo kya

Flashback

Querida kya hemos tenido que salir cuídate

Atte:tus hermanos

Me dejaron sola en nuestro cumple-dijo kya tristemente

*kya sale de su casa y se dirige al parque donde encuentra una banca alejada se sienta y comienza a llorar*

¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto alguien y ella respondió

Es mi cumple y mis hermanos me dejaron sola y estoy triste-dijo kya secándose las lágrimas

Oh,que mal yo también tengo 2 hermanos uno es brick y otro es boomer,y creo que sí me deja fan solo en nuestro cumple también estaría triste como tu,¿me puedo quedar contigo?-pregunto butch

No quiero arruinar tu día,mejor ve con tus hermanos-dijo kya

No descuida esta bien-dijo butch

Oye¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto kya

Butch y¿tu?-pregunto butch

Soy kya-dijo kya

Lindo nombre-dijo butch

Gracias,sabes como agradecimiento de estar conmigo hoy que es mi cumple¿no quisieras ir a comer algo conmigo?-pregunto kya

Si por que no-dijo butch

Bueno vamos-dijo kya y tomo la mano de butch y la jalo hasta que llegaron a un restaurante de comida China

¿Quieres co...comer aquí?-pregunto butch ya que el sabía que el restaurante era uno de los más caros

Si vamos-dijo kya

Hola,que quieren ordenar-dijo una mesera

Mm yo quiero unos fideos normales-dijo kya

Bien,¿y usted?-pregunto la mesera

Unos rollos primavera-dijo butch

Bien se los traeré en un minuto-dijo la mesera y se retiró

Bueno butch,cuéntame más de tu familia-dijo kya

Bien,bueno mi padre es un mono llamado mojo jojo-dijo butch

Mojo jojo,mojo jojo-dijo kya

Si ¿por?-pregunto butch

Mojo jojo es mi creador o sea mi padre,eso significa que también es tu creador y eso nos dice que somos algo haci como hermanos-dijo kya asustada

¿Encerio?wow,eso es genial-dijo butch

Si lo se-dijo kya y lo abrazo

Bien aquí esta lo que pidieron-dijo la mesera

Gracias-dijeron los 2 al unísono

Butch te voy a pedir un gran favor-dijo kya

¿Cuál?-pregunto butch

No le digas a nadie de mi existencia-dijo kya

¿Por qué?-pregunto butch

Me lastimarían-dijo kya comiendo un poco de fideos

Esta bien no diré nada-dijo butch comiendo un rollo primavera

Gracias-dijo kya

De nada,sabes no entiendo por que vinimos a comer a un lugar tan caro-dijo butch

Jaja lo que pasa es que soy rica-dijo kya

Rica y ¿como?-pregunto butch

Butch,hace un año que me aleje de mojo y yo y mis 8 hermanos hemos trabajado muy duro desde entonces-dijo kya

Ou,ósea que no roban-dijo butch

No-dijo kya

Y como es eso de 8 hermanos-dijo butch

Es que mojo el 21 de septiembre creo a 9 seres y yo soy una de ellos y por eso 8 hermanos-dijo kya

Y ¿tienen poderes?-pregunto butch

Si-respondió kya

Wow-dijo butch

Si,bueno ya acabamos-dijo kya

Bueno esta es la cuenta-dijo la mesera

230 aquí,tenga-dijo kya y salieron del local

Eso si es caro-dijo butch

Lo se pero aquí en le importa-dijo kya

Tienes razón-dijo butch

Oye ¿quieres un helado?-pregunto kya

No creo que ya te hise gastar demaciado-dijo butch

Por favor sí somos hermanos y en la familia el dinero es lo último que importa-dijo kya

Bueno esta bien-dijo butch y se dirigieron a la heladería que estaba enfrente

Me puede dar uno de chocolate-dijo kya

Y ami y uno de crema de limón-dijo butch

Enseguida-dijo la señorita-aquí están

Gracia cuanto le debemos-dijo kya

30-dijo la señorita

Tenga,gracias-dijo kya y salieron del local y en lo que hiñan caminando butch se detuvo en una tienda de celulares y veía uno en especial uno verde oscuro

¿Te gusta?-pregunto kya a lo que butch acintio

Si pero cuesta 500-dijo butch

Ven vamos a comprarlo-dijo kya

No ya fue mucho ya te hise gastar 130-dijo butch

Bueno pero déjame comprar uno a mi-dijo kya

esta bien aquí te espero-dijo butch y kya entro

•en la tienda•

¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto una señora

Quiero ese verde oscuro y el violeta claro-dijo kya

Serían 1000-dijo la señora

Tenga,gracias-dijo kya hagarando los teléfonos y salió de la tienda

Butch ten-dijo kya

No-dijo butch

Butch te lo doy para je estemos en contacto y mojo no me encuentre,mira el número del que compre ya lo tiene el tuyo,y tu número lo tiene el mío-dijo kya

Bueno-dijo butch tomando el teléfono

Y también esto es tuyo-dijo kya entregándole una bolsa con mucha comida

Kyaaaa-dijo butch

Tenla para ti y tus hermanos-dijo kya-a y espero verte mañana en la banca de hoy-dijo kya

Esta bien-dijo butch

Ya es tarde me debo ir,adiós-dijo kya y le dio un beso en la mejilla

*con butch*

Que chica más dulce y buena y es mi hermana-pensaba butch y llego a casa y encontró una nota que decía

"Salimos regresamos en una hora el mono no esta"

Atte:tus hermanos

Idiotas-dijo butch y se fue a su cuarto-haber que nos dio kya,wow esto me ayudara a sobrevivir 2 meses,mm tengo hambre,ya se preparare huevos y tocino-dijo butch feliz saco una caja de 12 huevos y una bolsa con 12 piezas de tocino y se dirigió a la cocina

Lalala cocinando lalala-decía butch-listo-dijo y lo sirvió en 3 platos y los puso en la mesa y saco un jugo que le había dado kya y lo sirvió en 3 vasos-listo-dijo butch y en eso llegaron brick y boomer

¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma?-pregunto boomer

No lo se-dijo brick y se quedo perplejo al ver la comida

Que bueno que llegan,va a cenar conmigo o se van a quedar ahí parados como idiotas-dijo butch

Tu cocinaste-dijo boomer sorprendido y agarrando un tenedor y comenzando a comer

Si-dijo butch

Esto sabe mejor de lo que yo cocino-dijo boomer comenzando a atragantarse la comida

No lo creo-dijo brick y comió un poco-tu deberías cocinar más seguido sabe excelente-dijo y volvió a comer

Por eso no cocino-dijo al ver que sólo quedaba lo de su plato haci que lo comió rápido-como se comieron todo eso 11 huevos y 11 tocinos-dijo Butch

Sabía delicioso-dijo brick y se tomó el jugo de un trago

Si de donde lo sacaste-dijo boomer

Me lo regalo mi her...novia-dijo butch

Que cool¿cuándo la conocemos?-pregunto boomer

No lo se-dijo y el teléfono comenzó a sonar

'Llamada telefónica'

Hola,perdón que te moleste pero se me olvido decirte que hoy fue el mejor día de toda mi vida,nos vemos mañana a las 2 en la banca del parque bye-kya

Bye-dijo butch

'Fin de la llamada'

Buenas noches-dijo butch y se fue a su habitación

Buenas noches-dijeron brick y boomer al unísono y se fueron a su habitaciones

Donde esta-decía butch-aquí esta-dijo butch viendo una pulcera de oro con pequeñas joyas incrustadas-es el perfecto regalo para kya-dijo y se acostó y durmió

*1.30 de la tarde*

Que horror-decía butch peinándose

¿Que pasa?-pregunto boomer

Tengo una cita-dijo butch sin parar de arreglarse

Wow-dijo brick

1.55 tengo 5 minutos-dijo butch acabando

Hermano vuela que sí no no llegas-dijo boomer

Buena idea-dijo butch y se fue volando

Ya llege-dijo butch

Hola-dijo kya

Ten-dijo butch entregándole la pulcera

¿Para mi?-pregunto kya

Si por tu cumple-dijo butch

Gra...-decía kya pero un moustruo verde la atrapo y butch vio que las súper poderosas estaban peleando contra el

Oh no moustruo conmigo nadie se mete-dijo butch comenzando a golpear al moustruo hasta qué lo partió en 2

Oye que te paso ¿por que peleaste?-pregunto bombón

Ya te volviste bueno-dijo burbuja

O estas chiflado-dijo bellota

Ninguno y pelee por que tomo algo que es mío-dijo butch

Gracias creo-dijo bombón

Si adiós-dijo butch y fue donde kya

¿estas bien?-pregunto butch

Si-dijo levantándose mínimo no perdí la pulcera-dijo kya-nos vemos mi héroe-dijo kya

Nos vemos princesa-dijo butch y los dos se fueron a sus casas

*fin del flashback*

Hermosos momentos-dijo butch

Si mira-dijo kya mostrando su muñeca

El brazalete aún lo concervas-dijo butch

Siempre-dijo kya y le dio un abrazo


	15. Valiosos recuerdos 2

Hola quise subir dos capitulos el mismo dia y como me tarde pense que era mejor no lo cren

* * *

Capitulo 15 valiosos recuerdos 2

Sabes tu conservas el brazalete que te regale y yo conservo aún el celular y tiene muchas fotos de nosotros -dijo butch

Que bien muéstramelas-dijo kya

Bien pero sólo si me alcanzar-dijo butch y comenzó a correr

Ven acá butch-gritaba kya

Jamás me alcanzarás-dijo butch y como no vio se golpeó con un árbol

Butch¿estas bien?¿estas herido?¿recuerdas quien soy?¿cuanto dedos vez?-dijo kya mostrando 2 dedos

Si estoy bien,no no estoy herido,claro que te recuerdo y veo 2 dedos-dijo butch

Así estas bien,ahora muestra las fotos-dijo kya

Tramposa-dijo butch y le dio el celular con las fotos

Que lindas-dijo kya

Si lo se-dijo butch

Eres genial-dijo kya

Lo se-dijo butch

Butch prométeme que cuando tengas novia me la vas a presentar y si no me agrada la dejas-dijo kya seriamente

Lo prometo-dijo butch levantándose

Yey-dijo kya dando pequeños saltos

Hey y tu ¿por qué tan feliz cerca de este idiota?-pregunto un chico que vestía color café pantalón café ojos café playera blanca y cabello castaño

Y tu a quien llamas idiota-dijo butch enojado

A ti a quien más-dijo el chico arrogantemente

Vámonos butch-dijo kya

Si-respondió butch

Gallinas-dijo el chico y a los 2 les salió lo villano

¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!-preguntaron en gritos butch y kya al unísono

GA LLI NAS-dijo el chico y recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de kya

DEVILUCHOS-dijeron 2 chicos que estaban atrás del castaño

DEVILUCHOS sus abuelos putos-dijeron kya y butch al unísono

No los insultes prosti...-el chico de cabello morado no acabo de hablar ya que al igual que su amigo fue noqueado pero esta vez por un golpe de butch

Y tu ¿quieres probar?-pregunto kya con una sonrisa macabra y unos ojos penetrantes

¡Ahhhhh!-gritaba el chico de cabello azul de miedo

Nos vamos princesa-dijo butch

Claro mi héroe-dijo kya

Es un lindo apodo-dijo butch

Si-dijo kya

Te amo-dijo butch(ya saben amor fraternal)

Yo te amo más-dijo kya

No yo más-dijo butch

Bueno tu más,pero ¿por qué las súper poderosas van a casa?-pregunto kya

Este...tarea-dijo butch nervioso

Ah ok-dijo kya

Hola!-dijo brick que estaba atrás

¡Brick!-gritaron el peli negro y la castaña

Nos vas a matar!-dijo kya

Acaso nos odias-dijo butch

No sólo queria saber que hacían-dijo brick

Claro y por eso nos intentaste dar un paro-dijo kya

No-dijo brick

Idiota-dijo butch

Idiota tu-dijo brick

Idiota tu abuela-dijo butch

Butch no tenemos abuela-dijo brick

Idiotas los 2-dijo kya

¡Cállate!-gritaron brick y butch

Malos-dijo kya llendose

No espera,no me dejes solo con este idiota-dijo butch

Ay ya me voy-dijo brick

Jajaja-se comenzaron a reír butch y kya

Menzo-dijo kya

M...me jajaja muero jajaja-dijo butch tocandose el estómago adolorido

Cálmate-dijo kya quien ya había parado de reír

Si-dijo boomer

Hay y ¿tu de donde saliste?,¡que acaso todo el mundo quiere matarnos!-gritaron butch y kya al unísono

Este acabo de llegar y no los quiero matar,sólo quería saber que es esto-dijo boomer mostrando una foto del teléfono de butch en dónde aparecían butch y kya aparecían besandose a los 7 años

¿De dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto butch súper sonrojado

Es que iba caminando y encontré el celular y para saber de quien era vi las fotos y me encontré con esto-dijo boomer

Este es que eso pasó un día cuando...-kya no acabo de hablar ya que butch la había jalado y agarro el teléfono y se fue corriendo

Oh no de mi no se escapan hasta que me den una explicación creíble-dijo boomer comenzando a correr

No habláremos jamás-dijeron butch y kya al unísono

Lo harán-dijo butch

Jamás-dijeron los dos al unísono

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto brick

Encontré una foto muy comprometedora de kya y butch y necesito una explicación-dijo boomer sin dejar de correr

¿De qué es?-pregunto brick

Es una donde el y kya se besan-dijo boomer

¡¿Qué?!-pregunto brick en grito

Lo que oíste idiota-dijo boomer

Te ayudo-dijo brick


	16. Beso

Hola soy yo este es corto pero es que ya no tengo tiempo

* * *

**Capitulo 16 correr para saber del beso **

Auxilio-gritaban butch y kya al unísono

Nadie los salvara-dijo brick

Y ahora tu,¿Por que nos persigues?-pregunto butch

Quiero saber que paso-dijo brick

Butch has pensado que podemos volar-dijo kya

Si claro no soy idiota,hay que volar pero dame la mano-dijo butch

¿Por que?-pregunto kya

Recuerda que me hiciste una promesa de que siempre estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas-dijo butch

Ah si,esta bien-dijo kya y lo tomo de la mano y volaron pero ella lo tomo de la mano con mucha fuerza

¿Que tienes?-pregunto butch

Es que hace tiempo que no vuelo y tengo miedo-dijo kya

Oh descuida conmigo estarás bien-dijo butch

Vengan acá-dijo brick

Jamás-dijo butch

Solo digan que paso y los dejamos-dijo boomer

Hay que decirles butch-dijo kya

Pero si les decimos sabrán que nos conocimos antes-dijo butch

Y,son nuestros hermanos y merecen saber lo ocurrido-dijo kya

Si pero-dijo butch

Pero nada butch,pero nada-dijo kya e hizo que se detuvieran bruscamente

Esta bien les diremos-dijo butch resignado

Les diremos pero al rato en casa¿Si?-dijo kya

Esta bien-dijeron brick y boomer al unísono

Pero antes-dijo boomer

Nos la pagaran-dijo brick y los 2 les dieron un golpe fuerte a butch y a kya y los 2 calleron al piso

¡Que coño les pasa!-gritaron butch y kya al unísono y enojados

Nos la bevian nos hicieron seguirlos mucho tiempo seguido y nos cansamos jajaja-dijo brick

Vamonos-dijo kya

Si-dijo butch y se fueron del lugar

oye butch-dijo kya

Escapemos de la escuela-dijo butch

Eso era lo que iba a decir-dijo kya pasmada

Lo se tengo la gran habilidad de leer la mente-dijo butch

Es la misma que tiene miku-dijo kya

¿Entonces escapamos?-pregunto butch

Pues si-dijo kya y los 2 salieron de la escuela

Helado,videojuegos y hamburguesa-dijo butch

Siempre hermano,siempre-dijo kya

¿Y si nos descubren?-pregunto butch

A quien le importa-dijo kya

Si verdad-dijo butch y fueron por un helado

Tu favorito siempre será limón ¿Verdad?-dijo kya

Siempre y el tuyo siempre será de chocolate-dijo butch

Sip-dijo kya

VJ ¿Verdad?-pregunto butch(VJ es videojuegos)


	17. Lo siento

Hola como nadie gusta de mi fanfic lo cancelo gracias por leer


End file.
